What's The Meaning?
by EmD23
Summary: ONE-SHOT! REWRITTEN What Davis thinks is the meaning of Christmas. Miscroscopic bit of Daikari at the end. PLEASE R & R!


A/N: Just a short Christmas story on what Davis thinks is the meaning of Christmas. No actual plot. I'm putting this before Christmas because I'm going to be away.

**WHAT'S THE MEANING?**

The digidestined were all at Davis's house. The cold weather kept them in and it was Christmas Eve. They decided to talk about Christmas. "Ok, you go first Davis. What do you think is the meaning of Christmas?" Tai asked. '_Probably toys' _everyone thought.

"Well," Davis said, "Christmas is about family." That caught off everymone off guard. "It's when we join with our families and celebrate the birth of Jesus.Well, the Christians anyway. It's a time when we forgive each other.It's a time you spend with your family and friends." Davis finished and left everyone gaping.

"Wow Davis, you're actually sentive and not a bull-headed idiot." Yolie commented.

"HEY!"

"Just kidding."

Davis sat down. "Ok, let's play truth or dare," he said.

"No, let's talk about Christmas," T.K. said. Everyone agreed, even Davis, after a lot of complaining. "Davis, tell me something related to Christmas."

"It's better to give than to receive. Some people think that Christmas means presents and nothing more. But, that's not true. Christmas means much more than that. It's hard to explain. It's just a holiday were you wanna forgive people for their sins. When you wanna make a difference. When you want to make people happy."

The digidestined thought Davis was gonna say presents. "Wow, you're actually smart," Yolie said.

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"SHUT UP!"

"MAKE ME!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Everyone looked at Ken. He blushed. "Sorry, but they were getting on my nerves." Then he cleared his throat. "Davis, tell us a Christmas experience." Davis groaned.

"Are you all testing me or something? Fine. When I was 5 years old, Jun locked me out of the house on Christmas Eve. Since my parents weren't home, she had to babysit me. Anyway, I banged and banged on the door but she wouldn't open the door. I was so mad I staerted to go down the stairs to Mrs. Davidson's house to call my mom and tell her what happened when I slipped down the stairs and landed on my face. I woke up the next day in the hospital. Apparently, my nose had been broken and my arms were not broken, but severely damaged."

"And?" Kari asked.

"Well, the doctors said I wouldn't be able to move my arm for a few months. It was Christmas and my whole family was there. After a while, everyone but my mom, dad, and a grounded Jun was there. Jun said she had to go to the bathroom and Mom said she was going to get me something to eat. There was a thunderstorm and when my dad touched the switch to turn off the light and let me sleep, thunder struck the building and he was electrocuted. Not enough to hurt him, but enough to paralyze him. Of course I didn't know that. I had to get a nurse but I was so scared I couldn't shout. Then I noticed my dad wasn't breathing. Apparently, the shock had taken a bit to work and my dad's heart had stopped pumping." At this part Davis closed his eyes. "I had to do something but I couldn't call the nurse because I couldn't move my arms. They of course weren't healed yet. I tried but I couldn't. Then I saw a falling star. I prayed and wished I could help my dad. Then, for some reason, my arm moved. I pressed the button for what must have been 3 minutes without stopping. My arms didn't hurt. All I wanted was to save my dad. The nurse came and then the doctor took my dad to the emergency room. He was okay. The doctor said it was a miracle I was able to move my arms. That's when I stopped thinking Christmas was only about presents. It was about something more."

Davis finished his story. The DD stared at him in amazement. Then Tai said, "you're more than meets the eye Davis."

"Thanks Tai. Now, let's play Truth or Dare!" Davis said. Everyone agreed. "Okay Kari, you first Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," Kari said.

"Fine," Davis said. "I dare you to tell us who you like."

"Fine," Kari said quietly. "I like...."

Even in the North Pole you could hear a shout from a certian gogglehead. "YESSSSSS!"

**THE END.**

A/N: Well, how was it? Please review and Happy Holidays Everyone!


End file.
